This invention relates to back supports, and more particularly to a support belt useable by workers in a variety of occupations.
It is well known that the lifting of heavy objects can result in back injuries. Such injuries are even more likely to occur when the muscles supporting the back become fatigued, as can occur to truck drivers and the like as a result of the vibratory motion of the vehicle. In those circumstances, even the lifting of a lightweight object can cause injury to the back. It should also be appreciated that other workers also require back support while performing their regular tasks. For example, fire fighters and construction workers, as well as laboratory workers, barbers and hairdressers, could use additional back support in performing their daily jobs. Many of these workers are required to (or choose to) wear certain items of apparel (hereinafter generically referred to as garments) which might interfere with the wearing of a support device such as a belt. For example, fire fighters, laboratory technicians, doctors, nurses, barbers and hairdressers often wear coats or jackets while performing their jobs. Likewise, construction workers conventionally wear tool belts, reflective vests, and the like. Conventional back supports are not always readily useable with these items of apparel.
Back supports have been provided to protect a person's back from injury. One such back support is sold by Chase Ergonomics under the trade designation Lumbar Lock. This back support includes a support belt which removably wraps around the lower abdomen of a user and suspender-like shoulder straps which help prevent the support belt from sliding down during use. A pair of cinch straps are disposed over the support belt and are removably fastened together over the support belt. The support belt in combination with the cinch straps provide the desired back support. Although this back support performs its function quite well, it must be worn in a support mode at all times to maintain its proper position. The back support may become hot and uncomfortable to wear. Moreover, support belts may be considered by some people to be unsightly or inappropriate in appearance for certain workers such as lab technicians. In addition, it is inconvenient for some workers to wear a support belt in addition to their normal work attire, such as a lab coat, a barber's jacket, or the like. Therefore, present support belts could be improved.